bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raian Getsueikirite
16th Seat of the 10 Division | team = Xanatos Gambit | previous team = | partner = Seireitou Kawahiru Shōgi Kudō | previous partner = | base of operations = Getsueikirite shop | marital status = Single | relatives = Mashū Getsueikirite | education = | status = Active | shikai = Entenryū (formerly) | bankai = Ryūshini no Kishi (formerly) }} Raian Getsueikirite (月影切り手梁, Getsueikirite Raian; English for, "Ryan Moonlight Cutter"; literally translated, "Little King, Moonlight-Cutter") is a who gained Hollow powers and became a due to growing an Inner Hollow inside of him. After losing his spiritual powers trying to restore Seireitou Kawahiru's soul, he eventually turns into a Human. Appearance .]] Raian is an average height young man with piercing black eyes and long black hair. In his human body, he wears the traditional clothes of a normal teenager, however, when transformed into his Shinigami body, he wears a long black cloak with his zanpakutō clipped to his back. For most of his life, he wears a simple robe and kimono. After becoming the King of the Tribes of Aether, he dons the attire of Captains in Aether; a black jacket with red cuffs, making him look much like the pirates that once roamed the waters of the world. Personality Raian is noted for his diverse, and unique personality, as he is the type of person that is either liked or hated; never in between. As a boy in the Rukongai, he was hyperactive and could never seem to calm down. As he grew older, he calmed down, though his hyperactive energy turned into a sense of humor and sarcasm. As of late, he is characterized by his drunken way of walking; appearing to stagger constantly and flail his arms wildly while walking, as well as hand gestures which make him appear to be unfocused. It should be noted, however, that in crucial situations, he can maintain a normal walk and posture, hinting that his drunken behavior may be purposeful. It is also possible that blunt force trauma caused this behavior, as he has a history of brutal beatings, especially while fighting powerful foes. This drunken behavior seems to carry over to his speech, which is often slurred. He has shown the ability, however, to be completely serious when needed. Such as when he begged Seireitou Kawahiru for assistance against Akujin, despite the former being ready to kill him, at the time. During such time, his slurred speech also makes a disappearance; showing that it too is purposeful. Though he has declared himself to be weaker than his friends Seireitou and Kamui, he has shown himself to win battles merely through intelligence, agility, and quick wit. He is also very quick with his tongue, as he has been shown to get himself out of tough situations simply by talking to his opponent; such as he once did against Takeshi. Raian is a decent person, always willing to help others; which can lead him to appearing naive, as he will often help anyone without checking their true intentions first. On numerous occasions, Raian has risked his own life to save the lives of the ones he loves, such as when he saved his brother and Seireitou from certain death against Akujin. Though he will often save the ones he cares about, he is not above using others to fulfill his purposes and to get out of a sticky situation, as he did to Suzaku Kawahiru against Sao Feng. He is seemingly above moments of cowardice, as he will continue to fight, even when scared. Raian claims to be a man of his word; a claim he has upheld and never broken thus far. Unlike his friend Seireitou, who is well known for the women he has either dated or married, Raian is not one to commit himself to an intimate relationship, such as marriage. Ironically, he seems to have a decent impression with women, as Oke Hogosha immediately found him cute and began calling him "boyfriend-kun" only minutes after their first meeting; a practice she continued throughout their acquittance. To go along with his strange behavior, he speaks in a distinct Kyoto accent, much like . History Raian was born to a low-ranking family in the , living in its most outer districts where crime invested the neighborhoods. He recalls an early meeting with his soon-to-be best friend, Seireitou Kawahiru, at the time, recalling that Seireitou was much colder back then though Raian could tell it was from lonliness and so he never let Seireitou's coldness get to him. During a Shinigami mission to Rukongai, then-captain passed by Raian in the streets and immediately sensed an unnatural level of coming from the young boy. The captain immediately arranged for the boy to be transported to the Seireitei for Shinigami training. Raian was placed into the household of upon arriving in the Seireitei so that he would have a place to live during his stay. Sōjun was a father-figure to Raian from that point on, though he didn't really get along with Sōjun's son, Byakuya. Soon after getting settled in Seireitei, he began school at the Shinigami academy. There, he again ran into Seireitou, who had also been brought to Seireitei for Shinigami training. It was there that their rivalry began. Seireitou's superior skills, perhaps due to the fact that he was really a Sōzōshin, landed him in the top of every class, though they were both even in ; being considered prodigies in their own rights. Even with that, though, Raian only made average scores on his tests, while Seireitou made perfect scores. When Sōjun had days off from his time as a lieutenant in the , he helped Raian train. Eventually, Raian graduated in the same class as Seireitou, Senka Kururugi, and Shiori Miyamoto and went on to be a member of the , as its 16th seat. Seireitou, on the other hand, had become the 5th seat of the . This only intensified Raian's rivalry with Seireitou, though at this point, it was a one-sided rivalry; Seireitou was torn to pieces by the revelation of his brother's, Madara Kawahiru, true nature and was now focusing all of his effort on becoming powerful enough to kill Kamui. Decades following and betrayal yet again struck the two, as Eighth Division captain, Nagato Hiroshitaki revealed himself to be Myoken; the mastermind behind several Soul Society plots. Myoken then attempted to kill Seireitou, though he was thwarted with the combine efforts of Seireitou and Shiori. As the victors over Myoken, Seireitou and Shiori were given high positions in their divisions; with Seireitou becoming a captain. The year directly following, Senka Kururugi became the new captain, and Raian himself had worked his way up to Captain of the Tenth Division. Seireitou the promoted Akujin, a colleague of his and Raian's, to lieutenant of the Eighth Division. Raian seemed to get along well with Akujin, though on the other hand Seireitou seemed to have suspicions about him. Soon after, on the same night (who is later revealed to have worked with Akujin) used Hollowfication viruses on the , Akujin forced Hollowfication on Seireitou, Senka, and Shiori. Seireitou, along with , was put on trial for experimentation with Hollowfication; a capital offense in Soul Society. Just as he was to be executed, Shiori, who had escaped her own execution, appeared and rescued Seireitou and they, along with the and Urahara's group, fled to the Human World. fighting together in the Akujin Crisis.]] Raian was initially highly upset after hearing what had befallen Seireitou and his other friends. After Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto mysteriously retires as Head-Captain, Akujin takes the reigns and Raian immediately becomes suspicious. One hundred years later, Akujin suddenly disappears without a trace, making his aunt, Amatarō Omaha, temporary Head-Captain. Amatarō has also suspected by this point that there is something afoul, and sends Raian along with several other captains to Hueco Mundo to hunt for him. They are brutally defeated by an organized Arrancar militia, and so Raian sneaks off to the Human World to find Seireitou and ask for his assistance. Seireitou, who had taken on the guise of a High School teacher in , immediately sensed Raian's reiatsu and went to confront him. Seireitou initially showed bitterness towards Raian, calling him "Shinigami" instead of his real name. This lead to the two rival's first ever battle. The result was that Raian was easily defeated, and was about to be killed when he made his plea to Seireitou for help. Seireitou, remembering the friendship the two had once shared, accepted. Seireitou personally trained Raian and then sent him back to Soul Society to fight Akujin. Raian makes it back just as Akujin and his Arrancar attack Seireitei. In the ensuing battle, the Gotei 13 is all but defeated and Akujin is about to kill Raian's brother and Seireitou himself, who had come to the aid of Soul Society with what remained of his exiles. Raian saves the two from Akujin's killing blow and then the three fight and kill Akujin, saving Soul Society and becoming well known heroes. Powers & Abilities : Raian is exceedingly skilled at using his in combat. In terms of his sword fighting style, Raian relies mostly on his Shikai and thus would be considered a master swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most Shinigami as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers; easily holding off an opponent's Shikai and Bankai. When using his sealed state, he has shown to be highly proficient in its use, using his mastery of a variation of Kusarigamajutsu (which features fighting at a distance with substantial usage of the chains to ensnare opponents, as well as using his Zanpakutō as a long-ranged, throwing weapon), similar to how uses his Shikai. : While not his usual style of combat, Raian is at least competent when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. He has shown himself capable of taking on a whole range of opponents while unarmed, even being able to catch their swords with his hands due to his reflexes. : Raian's spiritual power is incredible, considered in league with Seireitou Kawahiru and Akujin in terms of raw spiritual power. Akujin himself has called him a monster because of his . His true level of spiritual energy is revealed when he becomes a Tsugunau; though, beforehand, he had lost all traces of spiritual power within him, his spiritual energy was so monstrous that it began returning after about a month. His reiatsu has even been commented by the likes of Sadow, who has noted that it is monstrous and even the likes of Renge Yamato are afraid of his spiritual energy. Since he has mastered his Bankai, both Shinigami and Humans are incapable of sensing his Spiritual Power unless he purposely lowers his power to allow them to interfere. Enhanced Speed: Though he has never been taught a technique, such as Shunpō, he has shown incredible speed-levels, capable of keeping up with and, in some cases, outrunning captain-class enemies. He does this by pumping raw spiritual power into his leg and feet muscles and using it to propel him in the direction he wants to go. There seems to be two levels; the first appears just like shunpō and sonido. The second level allows a Tsugunau, with enough focus, to instantaneously transport to any location they wish. Enhanced Strength: Raian's true physical prowess goes beyond flashy skills. He can effortlessly stop a punch from the giant Shinigami Chūkin Komamura, who is well known for his physical strength. His strength has allowed him to easily block Renge Yamato's spiritually-enhanced punches or kicks. Enhanced Durability: Numerous times, Raian has shown himself to take brutal beatings and continue fighting. He is often physically abused, albeit comically, by his best friend Seireitou Kawahiru. During fights with Sao Feng and subsequent battles with Oke Hogosha and Beliar, he has shown to their powerful attacks head on and still be capable of fighting. Master Tactician: Raian has been noted on numerous occasions to be a genius when it comes to forming battle tactics as well as analyzing other's battle strategy. He can deduce the nature, power, and effects of an opponent's technique simply by seeing it once. He is easily able to recognize danger and prepare himself well ahead of time. One of his greatest skills is to create several strategies before entering the fray and executing them flawlessly, switching to a different strategy if his initial one fails to meet his expectations. Soul Armor (気迫鎧, Kihaku no yoroi): Using a shard of the Hōgyoku, Raian once more lost his Shinigami powers (this time forever) in order to regain his humanity and regain some of his Hollow powers; enough to produce a Fullbring. His Fullbring allows him to transform the things he 'cares' about into useful tools which he can then use for different things. He explains that the object he uses for his Fullbring does not have to have strong sentimental value to it, but must merely be something he has a strong feeling for such as love, hate, protection, etc. He demonstrates this best when he uses his Fullbring to transform a necklace that is very important to him into a katana, only to turn around and use rum as the object of his Fullbring a few moments later. He justifies this by explaining that love, hate, and protection are only "forms" of care, and that how he cares about the objects he Fullbrings with is trivial, so long as he cares for it in some form, even if it means he hates it. Sword: Raian can freely transform his cross-shaped necklace, which he received from Mashū Getsueikirite when he was a young boy, into a katana resembling his former Zanpakutō. He calls this power of his Fullbring, Cross. :* Energy Waves: Raian can summon energy blasts of black reiatsu from his sword. At full power, these blasts are shaped like crosses, just like his necklace. Shōgi Kudō comments that they feel like "Shinigami powers". Raian explains that this is because these energy blasts are created by the "memories" of his former Shinigami powers that were engraved into his necklace during his many battles as a Shinigami. Shinigami Badge: Raian can also Fullbring his Shinigami badge, proof that he was once a captain in the Gotei 13. He says that the badge is a symbol of pride for him as a former Shinigami. He carried it with him during all of his battles as a captain, and into the battle in which he lost all of his Shinigami powers the first time; trying to save his friend, Seireitou. Raian further explains that his Fullbring is a melee-type, just like his Zanpakutō use to be. When he activates it, purple reiatsu in the shape of a cross radiates out from the badge. He claims that the reiatsu leaking from the badge feels like his first Zanpakutō's Shintai no Inyō technique; the technique that claimed his Shinigami powers. He also claims that its powers are similar. He goes on to flat out say that, just as Shintai no Inyō took his Shinigami powers when it was used, the true power of his Fullbring is to restore or take away a person's spiritual powers. :* Fullbring Focus: To restore a person's powers, he merely needs to touch their Chain of Fate with his badge while his Fullbring is activated. There is a drawback to this power, however. If he restores the same person's powers more than once, their powers will return to them several times weaker than before and he claims that three times is the limit, before restoring the powers of an individual wouldn't be worth anything. :** Moon Shuriken: When using this ability, the reiatsu coming off of his badge will surge and create a purple reiatsu-shuriken a few feet in front of him. He can then throw the shuriken by directing it with his badge. If the shuriken strikes its intended target, it will sap them of all of their spiritual powers permanently. Like the first ability, there is a drawback. Using this on the same target twice will not work, even if it misses the first time. Also, anyone struck with this shuriken can not have their power restored with his badge. Former Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Inyō (陰陽, Cosmic Dual Forces) is the only Ironic-type Zanpakutō; therefore making it the strongest by default In it's sealed state, Inyō takes the form of a daisho pair; a nodaichi and a wakizashi. This is because, upon his zanpakutō's generation, his soul and his emotions split, sealing themselves into the form of two different swords. The nodaichi has a red hilt and an complex guard with a maroon sheath. The wakizashi on the other hand has a brown, seemingly woven hilt and a blue, circular shaped guard, with pieces of metal that connect it to the hilt, making the center of the circle seem like a cross. It's hilt is black in color. His zanpakutō also has two female spirits; one to embody his soul and the other to embody his emotions. Though they both bear the name Inyō, Raian calls his soul's side Yin, a blond haired woman with blue eyes, and his emotion's side Yang, a throwback to the name of the zanpakutō and a red headed woman with violet eyes. Yin has a very stotic, calm nature; being strict in his teachings while still having a desire to give Raian his power. Yang on the other hand takes on Raian's own personality, which causes the two spirits to argue often. Raian's inner world is that of a secret monk's temple complex, with a garden in the center and two buildings on either side. One building houses Yin and the other, Yang. Upon acquiring Hollow powers, a third building connecting the two already there appears. This one houses his Inner Hollow. Due to his long time rivalry with Seireitou, and his constant training to keep up with him, Raian has totally mastered his Zanpakutō, allowing him to control it's abilities with amazing proficiency. : Jōkankatsu (情管轄, Emotion Control): Inyō is one of the few zanpakutō to have an ability in it's sealed state. By simply touching the foe with one of his swords, they secrete a poison that can seize control of the target's emotions. This control is activated upon the release of his Shikai. Once in the blood, there is no cure for the poison, and it will be activated on the target everytime Raian releases Shikai. Though it can be very helpful after he releases his sword, it is not required for use of his Shikai techniques. After finishing his Jinzen training, Inyō has gained a new appearance in it's sealed form. Instead of two swords, it is now one long nodaichi in which Raian caries in a scabbard on his back. Like it's owner, Inyō no longer exudes any spiritual pressure, even when activating it's released state. It has also lost Jōkankatsu, it's sealed state ability. * Shikai: The release of it's Shikai is triggered by the command "Kill them with their own Feelings" (キル彼ら以て彼女ら自家感情, Kiru karera motte kanojora jika kanjō), though for singular opponents he will substitute the word "them" for "he" or "her" and the word "their" for "his" or "her". In Shikai, the two blades turn into katana of identical appearances. Both have maroon hilts, golden guards identical to the nodaichi in the sealed state, and their sheaths have elongated and become black. If any of his targets have become poisoned by Jōkankatsu, the ability activates upon it's release. Unlike most Zanpakutō, Inyō has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique effect. One of the prerequisites of completing the Jinzen training, according to Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba herself, was for Raian to loose most of his powers; this included his Shikai. He can no longer access it's powers, nor can he reverse the effects of the Jinzen training in order to get them back. Inyō was the first Zanpakutō in history to be without a Shikai. : Shikai Special Ability: At first, Inyō's powers seem to be random, not very fitting for a zanpakutō. However, it is a zanpakutō whose abilities are each based on a certain emotion. If a target has been poisoned by Jōkankatsu, they are virtually defenseless against Raian's Shikai. Inyō makes certain rules to each of it's techniques and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules excluding Raian himself. These rules are binding and cannot be broken by another Zanpakutō's abilities. Later on, it is revealed that it's true power is Hallucinations. :* Emotion Detection: Raian explains that it isn't him that activates his Zanpakutō's powers in Shikai. Inyō itself can detect emotional fluctuations, then the spirits of Inyō inform Raian of which technique they are about to use, allowing him to ready himself for it. :** Ikari (怒り, Anger): If an opponent is experiencing anger, hatred, or rage, Inyō's cutting power vastly increases. It's cuts become unblockable and deal heavy damage to the target. If the opponent blocks themselves with anything (thier sword, a shield, a kidō etc.) the blades will simply cut completely through the obstruction and cut the target anyways. The higher intensity of the target's anger, the more cutting power Inyō receives; making someone who has lost control of themselves venerable to a single cut fatal cut. :** Sachi (幸, Happiness): If a target is experiencing happiness or joy of any kind, Inyō causes thier zanpakutō and their abilities to weaken to the point where they are pointless to use. Raian describes this ability by saying, "Someone who is happy has no need to engage in the brutal act of fighting, nor should they kill lest they loose their happiness. For this reason, I strip them of the tools that would ruin their happiness." The more happy a target is, the weaker their abilities come until, eventually, their abilities stop working altogether. :** Kanashimi (悲しみ, Sadness): If a target is experiencing sadness, grief, or confusion, Inyō can then utilize a complete hypnosis of sorts; allowing it complete control of their seven senses. It can then execute brutal illusions meant to further the targets sadness, grief, or confusion. The further the target falls into these emotions, the further into the illusions they become entrapped in, until they are no longer able to distinguish between illusion and real life. :** Chōshininoru (調子に乗る, To get Cocky): If a target becomes confident, cocky, arrogant, or too confident in themselves, Inyō creates a "perfect" defense around Raian. This defense takes the form of an orb like shield that totally surrounds his body. Unlike all other techniques before it, it does not increase it's potency if a foe increases the emotions that initiate the technique. Instead, it is already at it's maximum potency. Raian describes this technique by saying, "Cockiness is a detestable emotion. Someone who is cocky or arrogant needs to be taught a lesson. Try all you might...as long as you are like this, you cannot touch me." This implies that the defense is unbreakable as long as a foe remains immersed in these emotions. Raian expresses a great disliking of the name of this technique in front of Seireitou, because it gives away the assumption that only cockiness sets it off, when in actuality, all forms of confidence set it off. :** Kyogi (虚偽, Deception): When an opponent tried to deceive Raian, either by faking an emotion or by using some other form of deception (lies, exaggerations, illusions, etc), Inyō enacts it's own form of deception on the foe in the form of hallucinations. The hallucinations act similar to Shinji's Sakanade, in that it completely reverses the opponent's senses, only instead of it being an optical illusion, as the foe figures out how to reverse it it flips their senses again endlessly until the opponent stops their deceptive behavior. :** Nukijō (抜き情, Without Emotion): To those few targets that have little to no emotion, or to those who try to negate Inyō's other abilities by controlling their emotions, this technique slows down their movements dramatically. They now move too slowly to react to his fast attacks and are incapable of thinking out a strategy fast enough to counter him and his abilities. This is because, in his own words, "People who are more calm and without much feeling tend to have cunning with them. They are able to think. I laugh at them. With this, your mind works to slow to think up your devious plans and your body moves to slow to execute them." :* Wazurai (患い, Illness): The first ability that relies on Raian's emotions. Raian only uses this power when backed into a wall or when in extreme emotional turmoil such as anger, sadness, grief, loss, confusion, etc. When this happens, one of his katana will turn into microscopic spores that float around in the air. Upon the foe breathing them in, something that is inevitable, the spores release a toxin into the target's bloodstream which then enters the lungs, causing production of mucus to accelerate. After a few minutes, this mucus fill the lungs of the target, causing them to drown themselves with no way out. :* Bekkōbachi (鼈甲蜂, Spider Wasp): The second ability that relies on Raian's emotions. Whenever he is in great fear, Inyō will secrete an adhesive liquid that launches from the blade and seals itself around the mouth and neck of a foe. It then solidifies and secretes a liquid within the mouth of the target, before falling off. Removing it before this stage is impossible, as it constricts the wind pipe of the target if it is touched by an outside force, and cutting off releases an acid that dissolves skin cells. After secreting the liquid into the target's mouth, the liquid instantly soaks into the target's tongue, preventing them from spitting it out. As the battle progresses, the target begins randomly bleeding and continues to receive chest pains and feel extreme hunger. Eventually, the chest of the target explodes, instantly destroying thier chain of fate, removing thier spiritual powers permanently. This ability plays on the user's intense fear of spiders and wasps, is named for a wasp that lays its eggs on a spider after paralyzing the spider; the larva, once hatched, then eat the spider. It is also based on the Xenomorph alien from the Alien movies. :* Atamanikuru (頭に来る, Get Pissed Off): Should Raian get enraged, Inyō increases all of his physical aspects greatly. While his reiatsu doesn't seem increase at all, all other aspects of him does. After Raian finally masters his Zanpakutō via several sessions of Jinzen, Raian can access the physical abilities of his two Zanpakutō spirits directly without the need to interact with the spirits at all, instead relying on rage. Raian's strength and speed are significantly increased. :* Kikaku (規格, Norm; also translated as "Standard"): This technique is a basic ability of Inyō, as well as it's final one. When Raian is level headed or displaying one of his normal personality traits, he can manipulate Inyō's blade to an extent. He can extend the blade to any length, bend it into any form, and even cause it to phase through some objects, while cutting others. It is the only technique that he himself activates instead of Inyō doing it for him. * Bankai: Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba (陰陽析出の刃, Cosmic Dual Forces-Separating Sword): In Bankai, Raian's physical appearance doesn't seem to change except for his hair flaring out slightly more, however his outfit gets completely transformed. His trench coat is turned into a hooded-black robe, which, after his Jinzen training, no longer has it's bell shaped sleeves, but rather skin tight black sleeves. It still flares out along the end, giving the bottom of the robe a similar appearance to Ichigo's robes while using Tensa Zangetsu. The mere release of his Bankai causes a blue spiritual energy in the form of clouds to gather around Raian's feet and then erupt upward in the form of a tornado, which can cause nearby windows to implode and forces. The sword itself actually fuses with Raian's right hand, causing it to quite literally become an extension of himself. The half moon-shaped guard is now much larger and has retained it's purpose; at his will, Raian can force the guard to glow, revealing a meter that keeps track of his spiritual energy, allowing him to see how much he has left at anytime. : Bankai Special Abilities: Raian explains that his Bankai is unlike most other Bankai, in that it does not enhance the abilities layed out in his Shikai, nor does it follow the same scheme as the Shikai; claiming that it, instead, completes his power. For this reason, his Bankai's power has been labeled the power to manipulate and control the soul. He explains that in it's sealed state and in Shikai, his zanpakutō forcibly splits his soul into spirit and emotion, hence the name "Cosmic Dual Forces". He then explains that combining them back into one, such as his Bankai does, unleashes his full power, which he describes as the power of his "soul". Coyote Starrk commented that this ability somewhat resembles the effect that occurred when he and Lilynette split into two beings. Not only does Raian's Bankai allow him control over his soul, but over the souls of other's too. This secondary ability is said to be the origin of the Bankai's name "Cosmic Dual Forces-Separating Sword". :* Enhanced Strength: After his Jinzen training, Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba increases his strength to the point where one swing can level several buildings.In the Wake of Destruction: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Raian Getsueikirite :* Getsuga Taiyōnami (月牙太陽波, Moon Fang Solar-Wave): A technique learned during his Jinzen training. Getsuga Taiyōnami is a prerequisite of Onyō, Raian's ultimate move, and is also a sister move to Getsuga Tenshō and Shikon Hisakiten. At his will, the moon-shaped guard of Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba emits a dark blue-purple energy that travels up and coats the blade. Raian can then either swing the blade to release a wave of energy, or keep it within the blade to arguments sword strikes. Contact with the energy causes evaporation of the soul in parts of the body that are touched, causing those body parts to completely shut down. :* Soul Cutting: In Bankai, the blade itself cannot do physical damage to the target, and will only seem to pass through their body completely as if they where intangible. The reason for this is that it actually cuts the soul of the target itself. This is not always fatal, but is still devastating to those hit with it. For example, if one's arm is touched by the blade of his Bankai, instead of physical damage such as a cut being dealt, the "soul arm" or piece of the soul residing in the arm is cut, rendering the limb completely useless. Once the soul is severed, the being cut begins to deteriorate physically, as the reishi particles that make up it's spiritual body now lack the stability to maintain physical form and simply disintegrate. The effect is the same with any other limb of the body. Since the power of the soul lies within the heart, a stab from Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba to the heart is fatal 100% of the time. Because the damage is to the soul and not physical, next to nothing can be done to stop the damage of this ability. Since the soul is not made up of reishi, healing it by rearranging reishi particles also becomes impossible. This is more true for a zanpakutō, since it is the manifestation of the user's soul. If a zanpakutō clashes blades with Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba, it will immediately break and become sealed again. Though it will eventually regenerate, the effects of Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba keep it from doing so for up to four hours. :* Soul Sealing: With a whip of his blade, the blade of Inyō Seikishutsu no Yaiba transforms into several dozen chains that can extend to any length he wishes. Like the blade of the Bankai, the chains cannot bind anything physically and will pass through the target's body. They instead latch on to a foe's soul and allow him to begin tugging. What happens next is a form of spiritual tug of war. Raian attempts to pull out the target's soul, while the target tries their hardest to keep their soul inside. If he successfully pulls out the soul of his target, he can then seal it either within himself or within another person or nearby object. If, for some reason, he can only manage to get part of the soul out of his target, he can cut the chains with his reiryoku and only seal that portion of the soul within something else, rendering the limbs that correspond to the missing soul pieces useless forever. :* Soul Clones: Raian can generate seemingly hundreds of clones made from a shard of his soul, combined with a piece of his reiatsu. These clones shares his exact reiatsu and therefore cannot be distinguished from his regular self. When cut, these clones explode, creating an explosion which can level a small house. :* Shintai no Inyō (真諦の陰陽, The Ultimate Truth of the Cosmic Dual Forces): This "power" is the only real addition Raian gains after his Jinzen training, though he comments that it in itself is true form of his Bankai and is it's completed form. He explains that by learning this technique, he was forced to loose his Hollow powers, his Kidō, his Shikai, and all of his reiatsu. He also claims that this is his trump card move and was well worth loosing all of his other powers to achieve it. To activate it, he is forced to transform into a form he refers to as the Onmyō (陰陽, Yin and Yang) in which his black hair elongates past his waist, his eyes transform into a similar appearance to his former Inner Hollow's eyes, he looses his robes and a little more than half of his torso, as well as half of his face, becomes covered by a blue, crystal-like encasing. This has caused it to be jokingly referred to as the "Final" Getsuga Taiyōnami, a reference to Ichigo Kurosaki's "Final" Getsuga Tenshō, as Getsuga Taiyōnami is a prerequisite of using this move. His sword vanishes altogether, as he claims to be fully fused with it at this point. Black energy with a blue outline also begins to surround his body and can be summoned to either of his hands at will. This form allows him access to his ultimate technique, Onyō; once used, the transformation breaks and he looses his Shinigami powers. ::* Onyō (陰陽, The Sun and Moon): Raian calls this technique the ultimate manifestation of his Bankai's abilities. When the name is invoked, a shroud of black and blue energy surrounds him for miles around. Within this shroud the soul of all those caught within, except for Raian, evaporates. In Humans without spiritual power, this causes instant death. When used on Shinigami, the soul evaporating causes the loss of all spiritual powers (Shinigami, Hollow, Sōzōshin, etc.), reverting them into a normal plus. In Arrancar, the same thing takes place, causing them to revert back into Hollows. In normal Hollows it would simply kill the Hollow; though this technique isn't one to be invoked on something such as a lowly Hollow or normal Human.° }} Hollowfication }} Soul Link Second Zanpakutō form.]] * Shikai: Raian activates his Shikai with the command, "Judge" (裁, Sai). Once released, his kusarigama are transformed into a nodaichi with, what appears to be, a dragon-like tail serving as the hilt. The blade itself seems to be made of pure gold, similar to Seireitou Kawahiru's own Shikai. Also, unlike in most Shikai, Raian's appearance changes. He now wears a green kimono with long bell-shaped sleeves that allow him to hide his hands in them. Around his waist is a sash that looks like the body of a Chinese dragon. All over his kimono are circular golden marks like the kind found on a Chinese dragon. : Shikai Special Ability: Raian's power is best described as "Perception of Nature" (自然の知覚, shizen no chikaku). Unlike many Zanpakutō, Raian's does not have a main power. It is because, according to him, just as he is not someone who favors a biased look of the world, his Zanpakutō does not accept the idea of removing room for growth. In its own words, "without growth, we remain children forever." Entenryū's power is activated by forming a spiritual ocean, that cannot be seen by anyone except for Raian. This sea extends out in the form of ripples, which allows a projected form of Entenryū to swim in it. By itself, this allows Raian to effortlessly detect opponents. However, the purpose of this technique is for Entenryū to enter the spiritual bounderies of opponents that are within this sea, and allows Raian to perceive their nature. By this, Raian can easily determine an opponent's personality and what their motives are for fighting. It also allows him to read an opponent's mind. However, the true capabilities of Entenryū are known once Raian successfully perceives an opponent. Once this is done, Raian can actually copy the nature of the target's Zanpakutō, and take the powers of that Zanpakutō for himself. The most fearful aspect of this power is that it does not just copy the Zanpakutō's powers, but actually makes its nature part of Raian's overall nature. This allows Raian to make these copied powers his own, and even change them to match his fighting pattern. Entenryū has been known to also change Raian's powers by itself, though he refuses to state why he does this. : To use each power, he must first call out a separate release phrase to trigger them; :* Kibatsu, Entenryū (奇抜掩護天竜, Striking, Protective Heavenly Dragon): Presumably by observing the zanpakutō of Gin Ichimaru, Raian's zanpakutō can extend and contract at incredible speeds, carrying tremendous force behind it. Like Gin's Bankai, Kamishini no Yari, it can extend to its maximum length at 500 times the speed of sound. It also has Gin's limit of 13km; meaning that his zanpakutō can extend 171,500 meters per second to arrive at its maximum length in under 0.08 seconds. Raian claims that this power came as a result of seeing Gin's Shinsō's nature, extension and contraction. With this nature, Entenryū has developed an attack of its own. After calling out the name of this attack, if Raian sweeps his sword in an arc; everything in a 13km of him is cut in two in less than 0.08 seconds. To the average observer, it looks as though Entenryū hasn't even moved once, when in reality it has moved faster than the eye can perceive. :* Hiasobi, Entenryū (氷遊び掩護天竜, Playing with Ice, Protective Heavenly Dragon): With this technique, Raian swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. He can then freely control this ice and reshape it into any form he pleases. It seems to be an attack that reflects the nature of 's Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. :* Kanāmi, Entenryū (金網掩護天竜, Wire Netting, Protective Heavenly Dragon): With this technique, Raian creates a tangible net of energy which he drops onto his opponent, binding them tighter than any Kidō. Though it has not been commented on, it is extremely similar to a move used by 's zanpakutō, meaning that the nature of this attack may have come from him. * Bankai: Ryūshini no Kishi (竜殺害の騎士, Dragon-Killing Knight): Even after releasing this form, Raian's appearance doesn't change, nor does that of his sword. His spiritual power dramatically increases and his speed receives tremendous boosts; far more so than any other aspects. : Bankai Special Ability: In Shikai, Entenryū doesn't possess a main ability; perceiving the nature of others on the physical plain, which allows Entenryū to fill its arsenal. The physical plain refers to all beings that exist in reality. However, in Bankai, Ryūshini no Kishi uses Raian's imagination; hence, using the mental plain. When first released, Ryūshini no Kishi doesn't seem to present Raian any new powers, despite general increases in speed and strength. However, this is because Ryūshini no Kishi is slowly gathering together several traits that exist within Raian. These are traits that Raian possesses, berates himself for not having, wishes he doesn't have, or ones he would never want to have. By gathering all of these traits together, Ryūshini no Kishi's true power is finally released. Once fully released, Raian's appearance changes slightly in order to fit a physical description of the accumulation of those traits. Following that, Ryūshini no Kishi's power becomes something that relates to the new traits. Because of this, Raian calls his Bankai the "most random Zanpakutō in existence." With every release of Bankai, this "final" power always changes. Originally, Raian wasn't able to control this, leaving him to deal with whatever Entenryū gave him. However, after training with Sujong, he was able to have a say in which traits were put together, allowing Raian to have some form of control over what power he'd obtain. :* Seikōsaki (性向再起, Nature Restoration): The one ability that Ryūshini no Kishi keeps at all time; it is the only extension of his Shikai present in this form. To activate it, Raian points his sword towards the ground and drops it, allowing it to phase through the ground similar to . Upon doing so, several coffins will be brought up from the ground; each containing a replica of a person who's "nature" he copied while in Shikai. The copy has all of the personality traits and memories of the original, as well as having the original's abilities. For as long as Raian has his Bankai active, the copies remain alive and active. If they have any part of their body destroyed, it will merely regenerate. Raian himself can also release this technique, if it is in his will; though it is unlikely. The one major weakness to this technique is that the copies can be sealed away with extremely powerful Kidō. }} Trivia * In terms of stat totals, Raian shares the same sum as ; 560. * His theme song, according to his creator, is "The Medallion Calls" by Klaus Badelt. Quotes * (Raian while fighting the Gravity Force with Seireitou): "That's right...Captain Seireitou isn't feared because he can use Hanullim. Yes Hanullim's power is terrifying, but that alone would not have been enough to stop villains like Akujin, who'd rather die than obey. All of Captain Seireitou's abilities are beyond anyone elses. Take percautions against his Hanullim? Your plans aren't good enough. Take percautions against everything else? Your plans still aren't enough. Even if you all gather together and take percautions against events like the sky falling or the earth splitting, Captain Seireitou's abilities are far beyond your plans." References Category:Character Category:Human Category:Shinigami